If I Never Knew You
by Butterfly8
Summary: Set in 3000. Jen muses


Disclaimer: Saban owns them, I just like writing about them.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my first fic. I thought I'd just give it a go. So tell me if I suck and I'll stop writing. But please R & R. A/N 2: I found this song on my Pocahontas CD. It's sung by Jon Secada and Shanice. A/N 3: for the song I've but the boy in Italics and the girl in Bold. If they sing together it will look like this.  
  
Courtroom 5 Time Force Head Quarters 31 Main Street, Central City January 14 3001, 3:20 p.m.  
  
"We, the members of the jury, find Ransik guilty on all accounts and sentence you to a lifetime of cyroprison." Jen let out a breath and looked at Lucas. 'Finally' his eyes seemed to day and she agreed whole-heartedly. She looked around for Trip and Katie, and saw them, Katie hugging rip while Trips face turned red. "Katie, let Trip go," said Lucas, while Jen hid a smile. Katie stared and him with a quizzical look on her face. "Look at him" Lucas gestured with his hand. Katie looked down and gasped. "Trip, I'm so sorry," she said apologetically." Are you alright". "I'm fine, but I think that Circuit got a beating". Jen smiled wistfully as Katie apologized. She started when Lucas called here name. "What? Sorry, I wasn't listening." "We noticed," Lucas said dryly. "What I said was would you like to come out for a drink to celebrate Ransiks' sentence." He spoke slowly, as if talking to a child and she playfully swatted him. "No thanks, I think I'll just go home." She turned and walked away. Lucas looked at her and sighed.  
  
Captain Jennifer Scotts' home Unit 4B 67 Seaside Court, Central City January 4 3001, 3:40 p.m.  
  
Jen sighed as she sat down in her white plush armchair. Just another day in the cycle. At least Ransik and been put away although in some twisted way she owed Ransik. If he hadn't time-warped back to 2001 she wouldn't have met Wes.  
  
Wes.  
  
Jen gave another sigh and stood up. Going to a datapad on the wall she keyed in her password and opened her safe. She took out a package and shut the door. She then walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the scene around her. People running around like the fate of the world rested on their backs. Looking at the package, Jen took a deep breath and then opened it.  
  
Photos.  
  
Of Wes.  
  
That was the day that Katie and Trip found the camera. They were fooling around taking snapshots of everyone. She smiled as she came across Wes kissing Jen on the cheek. Putting them down, she looked around here surroundings. 3001 was where she lived. She once heard someone say 'home is where the heart is.' Well, if that's true, then her home was back in Silver Hills with Wes and Eric.  
  
Suddenly, she heard some music come out of the unit above. Suzy Jacobs, her neighbour was a HUGE fan of old movie, especially Disney. She listened to their CD's watched the holograms and if collected the memorabilia too. It sounded as if she had Pocahontas on. Jen knew all of the classics now.  
  
If I never knew you If I never felt this love I would have no inkling of How precious love can be  
  
And if I never held you I would never have a clue How at last I'd find in you The missing part of me  
  
In this world so full of fear Full of rage and lies I can see the truth so clear In your eyes So dry your eyes  
  
And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole through Lost forever If I never knew you If I never knew you I'd be safe but half as real Never knowing I can feel A love so strong and true  
  
I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived by whole life though Lost forever If I never knew you  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful Somehow we'd make the world so bright I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong All they'd leave us were whispers in the night But still my heart is saying we were right  
  
{A/N: this part is sung together) Oh if I never knew you There's no moment I regret If I never knew this love Since the moment that we met I would have no inkling of if our time has gone to fast How precious life can be I've lived at last  
  
I thought our love would be so beautiful We'd make the whole world bright I thought our love would be so beautiful We'd turn the darkness into light And still my heart is saying we were right We were right  
  
And if I never knew you If I never knew you I'd have lived by whole live through Empty as the sky Never knowing why Lost forever If I never knew you  
  
Suddenly it hit Jen. I have to go see Wes. She ran into her unit, grabbed her jacket and was out the door in seconds. 'Wes, I'm coming home' she thought 


End file.
